Durak the Hedgehog
Concept & Development His introduction is meant to further expand on Sonic's family tree, as well as introduce the new villain, Apocalypse, to the story. He has the standard hedgehog design, sporting gloves and shoes, but with slight alterations and an eye patch. Backstory Born into a royal family and raised to see the needs of others before his own, Durak seems to have a bright future as a king. He personally couldn't care less. As a prince he always saw his future being rich and prosperous with everyone else servicing his every need, taking all and giving nothing in return. This way of thinking was discouraged of course. However, being the kings only son and Qiilan ,the queen, being unable to birth another child, all hope for the future seemed stand-offish at best. Could they raise him well enough and fast enough to change his behavior, his parents have until he turns 13. The royal pairing try to be as good parents as they could but nothing seemed to change, and with two years left hope unknowingly comes in the form of a peasant child called Yami. This boy saved the queens life from an assassin. The next day he was adopted, he seemed shy at first due to his lack of speaking but his actions suggested otherwise. The fact was his vocal chords were damaged, nobody knows how, not even Yami. Durak didn't like the knew addition, but he was stuck with him. For the passed few months the duo lived and trained together, but did not grow together. Through a year of observing the two, King Tyro began to have second thoughts of who his heir would be and finally pitted the two against each other. The royal stadium otherwise known as The Heart Bearer is where a person's true intentions are revealed. The victor was Durak, but Yami was guaranteed the throne. Outraged Durak sought vengeance and does something that only further proves why he was not worthy of the throne. Durak made a deal with The King of Chaos, Apocalypse. Personality Durak is an arrogant, self-serving, twisted prince; he is also very devious, plotting and scheming his way into favorable situations. He is intoxicated by his ego, if anything doesn't go his way he begins to frenzy and will attack just about anyone he sees. He feels himself superior to everyone around him, so much so that he will even sell his soul to a demon to prove it. Relationships Apocalypse He had heard of the demon who ravaged kingdom after kingdom in a bid to control the world; the power, the mere presence of this entity was palpable. Durak was so intoxicated by this fiend, he would do anything he commanded; he held such admiration for him and his power that he made a deal with him to have that power for himself. Though he now serves as Apocalypse's pawn, he also possesses ultimate power. Power exceed the 7 emeralds. Tyro Crowned king of Lower Efrika, and father to the corrupted prince, Durak once held envy and respect for him; but after the decisive battle with his younger brother that would decide the future of the kingdom, he now bears an unforgiving hatred toward him. Qilana Durak has held secret feelings of contempt for her ever since he discovered this woman, whom he called mother for so long, is not the one who gave birth to him; his real mother died giving birth to him and this stranger married into the family afterward, this disdain led him to secretly higher an assassin to eliminate her which ended in failure. Yami His adopted younger brother and the object of his hatred, Durak never had feelings of love or respect for him. In fact, he hated him and felt himself superior to this "bottom-feeder" in every way possible; he was born into this family, its money, status, and power was all his by right and now he had to share it with some nobody from the slums. However, he would always be weak as the powers Durak had developed were his and his alone; so he thought. His hate for Yami would deepen as they grew up together, he discovered this street rat was not only talented but powerful; possibly more powerful than him, and it didn't help when it seemed his parents loved Yami more than him. His envy, hatred and greed would lead him to betray those who loved him. Powers and Abilities Supernatural Condition Even in base form, while still wearing the eye patch, he is vastly powerful; his strength rivals the likes of Shadow and Knuckles in their base forms. He is also extremely fast, being able to keep pace with Sonic. Like other hedgehogs he can use spin attacks with great efficiency. Moves like the Homing Attack, Spin Dash, and his own Tornado Jump are at his disposal. This in mind, his Chaos Energy Level is above 7. Dark Aura Manipulation Durak can control his aura, the emanation of spiritual energy that surrounds a person; he can use it to project beams/constructs of energy, enhance physical capabilities, and fly among other things. With his wicked emotions and intentions corrupting his aura, Durak can use dark aura which is significantly stronger. He can use various moves like Aura Flasher to fire off a consecutive aura attack, firing a volley of energy blasts. Spirit Reach to sprout extra appendages made of aura. He can make multiple pairs and they can extend and contract at will. Aurora Buster, a large, widespread beam of aura. A defensive aura technique called Mystic Wall constructs a barrier between Durak and his foe. Six of these can be made. While up they can negate any attacks that make contact. With Intense Vigor, Durak can raise his physical condition with aura; but since he uses the more powerful dark aura, his boost is more potent than normal. Also, since he uses his aura to do this, the more he pumps himself up the fewer aura techniques he can use. When at max he can't use any other aura techniques; or that would be the case if not for his inner demon. Using Aura Blade he can create a sword/knife/scythe/etc made of aura that's just as effective as the real thing, even more so. These blades can cut through any physical material with ease such as stone, wood, metal, etc.; basically any physical material. The Chaotic Eye is usually covered; but by removing his eye patch, Durak gains other vision based powers, like the ability to paralyze enemies with a look or see through obstructions and illusions. However, he can only keep it open for a short time, five minutes at best; and will begin to get exhausted if he over uses it. Finally, the Mystic Voice is used by focusing his aura into his throat and then speaking, Durak can warp his voice to sound like someone else or manipulate others to do as he pleases. Demonic Empowerment When Durak removes his eye patch his inner demon's power bursts forth amplifying his stats by 6,000 times and enabling him to use some of his more powerful moves as well as demon magic. Also, if he so desires, he can switch out with his inner demon for a few hours. Usually till the next day. The Dark Eradicator is a powerful beam attack made possible through the use of the Chaotic Eye. Assassin's Strike, Durak becomes a shadow and moves in and out of darkness letting loose a devastating barrage of attacks. While in shadow form he is immune to physical attacks, but susceptible to light based attacks, and the form only last a few minutes. Durak enchants any energy blast he has caught from an enemy, empowering it and making it his own, the attack is then launched at the target 100 times stronger than before. This will usually cause severe stress, thus it is performed as a last resort. Semi-Immortality His inner demon keeps him in his prime and allows him to regenerate from nearly any injury inflicted upon him; this grants Durak some level of immunity to aging, diseases, and extreme environmental hazards that most cannot withstand. That said he can still be killed under the right circumstances. Combat Proficiency Durak has been trained in armed and unarmed combat since his youth; being quite proficient in the use of bo staffs, swords, spears, bow & arrows, kung fu, aikido, and judo. He is able to fend off multiple opponents at once with relative ease and is capable of strategic thought during combat, he also has several millennia's worth of combat experience. Dark Arts Fueled by the negative energy, Durak can utilize a more powerful and vile form of magic. He can cast various spells to curse, banish, shape-shift, manipulate energy, summon, and more; he also has knowledge of necromancy and telekinesis. When the seal on his eye is removed, it evolves into demonic magic; making it even more powerful. Gallery Trivia His name is derived from "The Rock". The idea of having a super charged eye was inspired by Kakashi from Naruto. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Evil